Copo de fuego
by CrisGC
Summary: En un mundo dominado por dos elementos enfrentados entre sí, dónde el poder reside en unos pocos, una joven princesa pelirroja se sublevará contra el mundo ardiente que la acogió y un hombre rubio se enfrentará al reino helado desde el que escapó. Junto con sus amigos, van a luchar para crear una nueva obra que represente una existencia mas justa ¿Tienes entradas? SaNa/ZoRo
1. Chapter 1

**Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen al famoso anime de One Piece de Eihiro Oda**

**Título: Copo de fuego**

**Capítulo 1: Tierras y cabello de fuego**

Sedas del color del fuego y brazaletes del color del sol adornaban el bello cuerpo de la Venus del sur. Las joyas conocidas como "diamantes rojos" adornaban sus muñecas y su cuello, también decoraban su corto cabello creado por el amanecer. El reflejo de su cuerpo se encontraba en los rojos suelos (que según la leyenda habían sido creadas con la sangre de los perecidos en la guerra acontecida miles de años atrás) y el reflejo de su alma se encontraba en sus ojos del color del chocolate.

Sentado en un trono de oro macizo su padre, conocido por los hombres del sur como Genzo el Valiente y por los del norte como Genzo el Sanguinario trataba asuntos de guerra con sus consejeros más fieles. Al mismo tiempo, su valido de nombre desconocido para muchos, hacía las tareas que el rey no podía realizar en la misma sala y su primer ministro hombre temido incluso para los hombres del sur iba de acto oficial en acto oficial aquella mañana.

La joven pelirroja descansaba su cuerpo sobre cojines de sedas rojas, anaranjadas y amarillas, estos grandes y lujosos, cubierta por sedas que colgaban del techo similares a las de sus vestiduras y, por supuesto, abanicadas por esclavos del norte le quitaba la piel a una mandarina para distraerse de sus ocupaciones reales como princesa del norte y junto a su hermana mayor de ojos azules como el mar y pelo, al contrario de lo habitual en las personas del sur, de un color morado brillante intentaban resolver un curioso acertijo.

_El mundo no nació dividido_

_Mas los hermanos de hombres caídos_

_Decidieron tomar venganza, _

_Perdiendo la esperanza. _

_Llama de hielo,_

_Copo de fuego,_

_Juega con ellas el niño pequeño._

_Hombre de nieve, _

_Mujer de fuego,_

_Juega con ellas destino lugareño._

_Esta es la profecía,_

_De la unión de la familia dividida,_

_Perderá el hombre rico,_

_ganará el hombre pobre,_

_perecerá el hombre erguido,_

_sobre cadáveres de los hermanos a su nombre._

Era un acertijo no resuelto repartido por todo el reino y ellas desde pequeñas intentaron con tesón llegar a la solución. Las hijas del rey sacaron de las metáforas miles de teorías pero no pudieron lograr una que diera sentido a aquel acertijo.

Los esclavos abanicaban enviando aire fresco hacia las chicas que reían de sus propios asuntos ajenos al mundo. Olvidarse del mundo, era lo mas maravilloso en la vida de la mas joven, Nami, la mas mayor, Nojiko, se había habituado bastante bien a la vida de princesa ignorando sus puntos malos y resaltando los buenos.

Las risas de inmediato se interrumpieron cuando entró el primer ministro cubierto como la lluvia cubre las montañas en primaveraa, únicamente por unos pantalones anchos y coloridos con los bajos empapados de las gotas de sangre que salpicaban cuando pisaba los cadáveres de sus víctimas y un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza junto con todos sus adornos para exaltar su riqueza. Entró aquel día en la sala imponente y todas las demás personas (excluyendo al rey y las princesas) se pusieron de rodillas encorvándose hasta tal punto, que sus frentes rozaban el suelo.

El rey sonrió al ver al que pensaba que era un viejo amigo.

La princesa mayor lanzó un cordial saludo con la mano.

La princesa menor se quedó clavada en el sitio, con la sangre congelada, tan intimidada como los criados.

El hombre cruzó la sala tan imponente como había entrado mientras Nami se encogía en los cojines intentando esconderse entre ellos, deseó en ese momento hacerse invisible. El hombre saludó en dirección a la agrupación de sedas y cojines que refugiaba a las princesas y se quedó mirando fijamente a Nami durante al menos unos minutos. Esta en ese momento agarró con fuerza la pierna de su hermana. Poco a poco fue escondiéndose detrás de ella cual niña pequeña.

_¡Nojiko peligro! _Quiso gritar.

Esta notó el agarre aunque siguió sonriendo. Puso su mano sobre la de su hermana pequeña y empezó a acariciarla hasta que Nami se calmó y lentamente soltó el pie de su hermana. Aun así, la tensión permaneció en la sala y aumentaba si uno se acercaba al montón de sedas y cojines.

El hombre siguió caminando e insolente se paró ante su señor haciendo una inclinación hacia delante con la cabeza sin agacharse como el resto de súbditos del reino. Abrió la boca y mientras hablaba, el silencio más sepulcral estaba presente, interrumpido por una voz grave y autoritaria que se introdujo en el cerebro de los presentes. Nadie se atrevió a erguirse.

-Dentro de siete días, a la caída del sol casi entrada la noche, se celebrará el ajusticiamiento de los desleales de _Enna_ la diosa suprema, de los criminales que contaminan nuestro imperio y de aquellos que adoran al frío. Sería aconsejable que vuestras hijas contemplaran el rostro de aquellos que desean destruirlas para así en un futuro, lograr, que mantengan este imperio en pie.

Al escuchar semejante discurso, asombrado y convencido a partes iguales, nuestro rey decidió enviar a sus jóvenes hijas a la _Matanza del Coliseo del Fuego_ y ordenó que fuera acompañada por su primer ministro, el anunciante del discurso: Enel.

La danza de las olas se prolongaba en el mar hasta romperse contra el acantilado y tomando como música el canto de las gaviotas, dulcificó aquella noche para aquellos que tuvieron el placer de contemplar el espectáculo. La espuma no llegaba a salpicar a los integrantes de la función, un total de cinco encapuchados, cuatro hombres y una mujer.

La mujer estaba asociada con uno de los hombres, el cual tapado por su capa dejaba entrever unos mechones de pelo azules. Todas las capas estaban hechas del tallo de _Ulla _una planta que utilizaban para cubrirse las personas en zonas cálidas, en el sur, era habitual que todo el mundo tuviera una capa de _Ulla,_ ya que allí no llegaba el frío.

¿Y porque todo el mundo tenía una capa? Sencillo, era la prenda más útil que alguien que viajaba habitualmente. Te protegía de los rallos del sol y en el caso del sur de pequeñas ráfagas de viento demasiado cálido, podía ser una manta durante la noche y podía esconder cosas en sus pliegues, aunque las capas se buscaban sobre todo con bolsillos pequeños dónde introducir cosas.

Una sólida roca a la altura de sus caderas, los separaba.

La parte de arriba de la roca era lisa y sobre ella se encontraba un objeto prodigioso y apenas visto por el campesinado y gente común de cualquiera de los dos bandos: un mapa.

Los mapas no estaban a manos de estudiosos, ni de ricos, ni de campesinos. Existían los guías, que conocían un pequeño trozo de mundo y podías pedirles que te llevaran de tu aldea a otra muy cercana por unas monedas pero tener un mapa estaba solo reservado a tropas listas para la guerra, para aquellos que organizaban a los ejércitos y se encargaban de preparar ataques y defensas. Según el planteamiento, si se extendía el uso de los mapas, cualquiera podría interpretar uno e ir a cualquier parte, los grupos a favor del otro bando podrían esconderse en terrenos de difícil tránsito marcados con un mapa, o huir de una ciudad a otra sin perderse o tal vez dedicarse a espiar. Como se suele decir: mejor prevenir que curar.

Pero aquel mapa estaba allí, sobre la roca.

Los otros tres hombres, también de identidad desconocida, intentaban ocultar sus rostros. Formaban un triángulo encabezado por un chico con un sobrero de paja similar al de un campesino que junto con las sombras se escondía en la oscuridad. A su derecha un hombre cubierto por la capucha de la capa, pero por los pliegues que ésta formaba, no era difícil deducir que un total de tres espadas estaban enganchadas a su cinto. A la izquierda del hombre del sombrero, tapado por la capucha de la capa y por la misma había un hombre con unas botas buenas y relucientes, demasiado para ser quien era.

El chico del sombrero se echó hacia atrás y el de las tres espadas examinó el mapa durante unos minutos.

-Es auténtico chicos.

Fue el turno del hombre de las buenas botas, quien se encargaría de negociar el precio de aquella joya. Éste agachó la cabeza para examinar el mapa de nuevo y surgieron unos cabellos del color del oro. La mujer y el peliazul, que estaban al otro lado de la roca se miraron por una fracción de segundo, ese rubio tan característico solo era posible en alguien que venía del norte.

-Lo he mirado bien –dijo malhumorado el hombre de las tres espadas.

-¡Cállate! –gritó el rubio y automáticamente miró con firmeza a los vendedores-. ¿Que queréis a cambio?

En contra de lo que todos excepto el peliazul, imaginaron que pasaría, fue la mujer la que dio un paso al frente y se estableció en su papel de negociadora.

-Queremos una brújula y 50 monedas de oro –dijo la mujer con seriedad.

El rubio se apoyó en la piedra con aire seductor y el dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si bajamos el precio?

La mujer como respuesta le dedicó una mirada fría.

-Una brújula y 50 monedas –repitió.

-Te ofrezco 3 pergaminos y 20 monedas.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es un insulto.

-No poseemos 50 monedas –contestó el rubio.

La mujer miró al peliazul y ambos asintieron al unísono.

-Una brújula y las monedas que tengáis, no a cambio del mapa sino de colaboración.

La roca los dividía ya hecha la propuesta y los tres hombres deliberaban entre ellos mientras la mujer y el peliazul esperaban y conversaban en voz baja.

-Apuesto a que lo planeaste desde el principio Robin.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Ni si quiera ellos tendrían 50 monedas de oro Franky, es una auténtica fortuna. Pero lo que nos interesa de estos hombres es su fuerza no sus posesiones y el mapa era el mejor cebo.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice mientras los tres hombres con la decisión ya tomada avanzaban hacia ellos con el rubio esta vez a la cabeza.

-Aceptamos.

Éste pronunció la palabra clave y Franky y Robin intercambiaron una mirada de victoria. Él puso uno de sus dedos en un punto clave del mapa y comenzó a relatar.

-Bien, éste lugar que esto señalando es el _Coliseo de Fuego _y en cuestión de una semana se celebrará la habitual _Matanza del Coliseo de Fuego._ Es un acontecimiento celebrado cada vez que pasan tres ciclos, al que como sabréis, asisten las personalidades más influyentes de la sociedad. No es he contado nada nuevo, pero, ahora llega lo ¡Super! Esta vez acudirán las dos princesas con acompañadas del primer ministro.

Aunque los tres hombres que no conocían la noticia, se mantuvieron en su sitio, en su interior podrían haberse desmayado de la sorpresa pues no era para nada habitual que las hijas del rey asistieran a acontecimientos tan violentos.

-Nuestro plan –continuó Franky- es secuestrar a la menor, la pelirroja. Comparada con la mayor será más fácil de asustar y nos dará menos problemas, es la más débil y estoy seguro de que el rey daría lo que fuera por recuperarla sana y salva.

-Queréis retornar el_ Gobierno del Eclipse _–dijo el hombre del sombrero de paja.

-Tanto como vosotros –afirmó Robin.

Se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido únicamente por el continuo choque de las olas contra el acantilado, luchando como griegos y troyanos, luchando como portadores del fuego y portadores del hielo.

-Sea –dijo el hombre del sombrero, que pasaría a la historia como Luffy.

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir y tengo una historia a medio terminar, pero tengo muchísimas ideas y no se como escoger a la mejor y representarla para que os guste. Me temo que no la continuaré de momento aunque seguiré intentándolo \(^.^)/**

**Importante: se que alguno se habrá cuestionado porqué Enel llega a 1er ministro siendo que es rubio como lo son los del norte, es parte de los secretos de esta historia, x favor no me matéis en los comentarios :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El gran Coliseo del Fuego.**

Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de vomitar y no era precisamente por el constante traqueteo de la carreta. Ésta avanzaba cubierta por guardias a pie y a caballo, todos armados y en constante alerta. Se movía por los caminos más seguros ante los ojos de muchos curiosos que de vez en cuando vitoreaban o lanzaban flores.

Dentro de la carreta reinaba un preocupante silencio, un silencio explosivo. Ni si quiera los vítores, gritos y aplausos podían con la fuerza de aquel silencio. Había dos bancos, uno en frente del otro y tan solo tres ocupantes. Las dos hermanas se sentaban juntas y el tercer ocupante se sentaba frente a ellas. Nami miraba al suelo aparentemente concentrada en sus zapatos y Nojiko miraba por la ventana pendiente del paisaje.

La carroza topó con una piedra y dio una violenta sacudida. Las hermanas se agarraron para no tropezar pero Enel permaneció silencioso e inmóvil. El silencio se prolongó igual de tenso que anteriormente pero poco después se vio interrumpido por la voz del ocupante (el único que podía contrarrestar la fuerza del silencio) que miró a las hermanas y dijo:

-Cinco minutos

Nami suspiró de alivio por salir de aquella infernal carreta pero seguidamente recordó el destino al que iban a llegar y deseó que aquel viaje durara 1000 horas más.

* * *

El coliseo estaba en plena ebullición. La visita de dos princesas y un primer ministro, hacía que cada persona encargada de que el espectáculo fuera un éxito realizara su trabajo concienzudamente y lo revisara varias veces. Todos tenían en mente que podían ser devorados por los leones si la tarea que les tocaba realizar se encontraba incorrecta. Aquel día, hasta el más mínimo detalle era importante.

Para divertir a tan importantes espectadores esperaban animales salvajes venidos de los rincones más inhóspitos y recónditos del reino del sur, en segundo lugar los condenados a muerte y por último, el plato fuerte, eran los gladiadores.

Esa era la programación inicial, pero aquel día los condenados a muerte eran los criminales mas peligrosos capturados en los últimos doce ciclos y se habían estado reservando para el día de _La matanza del Coliseo de Fuego _con lo cual el protagonismo no estaba únicamente en los gladiadores. Los gladiadores eran los mejores, las estrellas entre la inmensa cantidad de gladiadores del reino.

Cuando Nami bajó de la carroza, vio en la entrada del coliseo una inmensa cantidad de puestos que basaban sus ventas en los gladiadores. Vendían colgantes con la cara de los más famosos, colgantes que muchas doncellas guardarían contentas por la noche bajo la almohada, vendían también falsos mechones de cabello (teñidos en realidad), amuletos para proteger a tu gladiador favorito llamando a la clemencia de la diosa _Enna..._ Y no sólo eso sino también había locales en los que se hacían apuestas y casas de prostitutas reservadas a los espectadores más ricos._  
_

Los gladiadores eran estrellas pero su fama también beneficiaba a comerciantes que envolvían sus comercios en torno a sus figuras. El coliseo estaba rodeado por estos comerciantes, que lo envolvían como una muralla y que al ver a las princesas dejaron sus quehaceres para aplaudir.

Este jaleo avisó a los operarios de que las princesas habían llego, también a gladiadores, a las bestias que esperaban en jaulas y a los condenados que sabían que se acercaba el final. Los organizadores del evento habían sido avisados muchísimo antes y se habían encargado de dar las órdenes oportunas para ultimar los preparativos.

Las princesas entraron triunfales junto con el primer ministro por la puerta grande del coliseo y subieron a un lugar reservado dónde se obtenían las mejores vistas. Nami observó que mujeres y hombres estaban separados, también que cuanto más alto estabas en las gradas mas poderoso eras. El populacho estaba abajo del todo y ella estaba en la cima. No le gustaba la cima.

* * *

En los sótanos del coliseo, se estaba tramando el más arriesgado de los planes. Era realmente difícil colarse en el coliseo, pues estaban registrados todos los operarios, organizadores, patrocinadores, gladiadores, condenados e incluso las bestias. Por ello, tuvieron que modificar las listas e introducirse cada uno en la lista correspondiente utilizando un nombre falso.

Durante el camino al coliseo habían compartido sus nombres ya que posiblemente era la última vez que se presentaran a alguien. Secuestrar a una princesa era un suicidio. El plan era utilizar el espectáculo como distracción para llevársela en el momento más emocionante para que nadie se diera cuenta. No podían sacarla del palco, por ello, tenía que salir ella misma. No se sabía nada de ella, por lo tanto habría que analizar su comportamiento durante el espectáculo e improvisar una manera de sacarla de allí. Una improvisación era terrible pero no podían hacer otra cosa. Cuando la sacaran del palco, el plan era huir por los sótanos del coliseo, a través de una alcantarilla saliendo a alguna calle dónde los guardias no estarían buscando. Todo ello antes de acabar el espectáculo.

La primera parte del espectáculo, se basaba en animales poco habituales, exóticos. En los sótanos del coliseo había cientos de jaulas llenas de animales: leones, tigres, avestruces, pavos reales, elefantes, monos, tortugas gigantes, serpientes, camellos, cocodrilos... y las jaulas aún se extendían hasta perderse en el infinito.

Robin quedó asombrada. Había leído sobre todos aquellos animales pero nunca había los había visto y mucho menos todos juntos en aquellas condiciones. Ella se había infiltrado como domadora de bestias. La tarea empezaba a intimidarla mientras paseaba por el laberinto de jaulas como el resto de domadores, debían verificar a los animales para que estuvieran en perfecto estado. Caminó y caminó, mientras las jaulas se perdían tras su espalda. Hacía marcas en algunas para saber como volver atrás después ya que debía fingir que conocía el lugar a la perfección y perderse no era la mejor idea.

Se detuvo al escuchar unos quejidos lastimeros y miró a su derecha. En una pequeña jaula, escondida en la oscuridad, se encontraba un renito pegado a los barrotes. Era un animal realmente peculiar, porque a menos que los libros que había leído se equivocaran, los renos no tenían la nariz azul.

-¿Tienes comida? –le preguntó el reno con un hilillo de voz.

-No, lo lamento.

Se agachó frente a la jaula y metiendo la mano entre los barrotes acarició la cabeza del renito. Pese a que la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que un animal hablaba, pudo con ella la compasión frente al animal hambriento.

-¿No te han dado de comer? –preguntó Robin.

El reno negó con la cabeza y se metió en la oscuridad de su jaula. Al parecer si no había comida no tenía porque prestar atención al mundo exterior. Ella miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que no había otro domador cerca y se agarró a los barrotes.

-¿Cómo es que sabes hablar? –le preguntó ella con una amable sonrisa.

El renito se encogió de hombros pero poco después volvió con un sombrero en la cabeza y se sentó frente a los barrotes. Le gustaba aquella nueva compañía.

-¿Conoces las Nueces de Belcebú?

La chica hizo aparecer dos manos dentro de la jaula que hicieron cosquillas al animal, el cual rió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Me hago una idea –dijo ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Lo saben los demás domadores?

El renito negó con la cabeza y jugueteó con el sombrero, mientras tanto Robin volvió a verificar que no había ningún otro domador cerca.

-¿Y porqué hablas conmigo? -preguntó curiosa.

-Porque tú no eres domadora –dijo agudo el renito.

Ella se quedó blanca, el plan se había ido al garete por su culpa. No tenía sentido negarlo, porque sabía que no podía engañar al renito, aunque pronto quedó aliviada porque el animal no se lo iba a contar a nadie. No podía o descubrirían que sabía hablar.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó Robin.

-Miras a los animales con compasión –dijo el renito- Eso no lo hacen los otros.

Robin sonrió y de pronto tuvo una idea brillante.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Chopper –dijo el reno sonriente.

-Bien Chopper, ¿Puedes hablar con los otros animales también?

Chopper sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? –preguntó Robin.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Chopper.

-Entonces hagamos un trato, yo te saco de aquí y tú me ayudas a distraer a una princesa para secuestrarla.

Robin tendió la mano a través de los barrotes esperando una respuesta.

* * *

En un lugar muy lejano a los almacenes de animales se encontraba la princesa a secuestrar en su palco deslumbrante. Con ella otro de los infiltrados haciendo la función de guardia. Zoro.

Había tenido que conseguir un traje de guardia y "sustituir" al guardia que debía ocupar su lugar. El casco cubría su rostro y era seguro que nadie lo reconociera.

La princesa rechazaba toda la comida que se le ofrecía y mantenía la mirada fija en los pies. Movía las manos inquieta y su hermana le tocaba el brazo intentando tranquilizarla continuamente pensando que tal vez se encontrara enferma. Mientras tanto el temido primer ministro daba el discurso del comienzo del espectáculo, honor que se le había reservado como tributo y agradecimiento por su llegada. Enel hablaba con voz clara recitando un discurso memorizado en apenas unos segundos. Poco después recibió una ovación por parte del público y tras un clamor de trompetas comenzó el espectáculo.

Zoro analizó a la princesa sin quitarle los ojos de encima, cualquier detalle era importante incluso uno del que nadie parecía percatarse: el terror en su rostro.

* * *

En una de las plantas de los sótanos del coliseo se encontraban los gladiadores preparándose para la lucha. Había un gran ajetreo pues no quedaba mucho tiempo, empezaban las bestias y los condenados. El acto de los condenados se prolongaría mucho más de lo que se prolongaba normalmente porque eran los más peligrosos pero al fin y al cabo el momento de salir llegaría tarde o temprano y era mejor prepararse antes de tiempo por si surgían imprevistos.

Un total de 10 parejas de luchadores salían al combate. De ellos, 19 eran viejos conocidos de la población y uno de ellos, era un gladiador nuevo del cual se decía que venía de un lejano y extraño lugar. Pese a los rumores difundidos, no era más que otro de los infiltrados del plan. Luffy.

Escuchando conversaciones ajenas pudo informarse un poco de que iría el tema. Saldrían primero por parejas y se expondrían ante el público saludando al primer ministro desde la arena, las 10 parejas saludarían al unísono, volverían a las galerías del coliseo y luego saldrían por orden a la arena. La lucha terminaba cuando uno de los dos gladiadores moría quedando al final un total de 10 hombres victoriosos. Podría darse la ocasión de que un gladiador estuviera malherido y a punto de morir a manos de su contrincante y la gente gritara: ¡_mitte! _Si las gradas reclamaban que se dejara con vida a un gladiador, porque había hecho un combate formidable o porque era admirado por la gente, dicho gladiador lograba conservar la vida.

También escuchó como un grupo de tres gladiadores comentaban su ansia de conseguir el _rudius. _Este objeto era una espada de madera, pero que otorgada por el rey o en caso de que éste no participara, el primer ministro (tachándose ésta de ocasión especial) daba la libertad a un gladiador. Esta espada no se daba muy a menudo, la probabilidad de que murieras en combate antes de conseguirla era de un 99.9% pero al parecer aquel trío de gladiadores albergaba esperanza.

El plan era que Luffy entretuviera a la princesa con un combate formidable. Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de éste, un operario entró en la sala y colocó un cartel dónde los gladiadores podían consultar con quien habían sido emparejados y también cual era su turno. Había escritos los número del 1 al 10 y en dos columnas verticales bajo las letras _A _y _B_, se encontraban los nombres de los luchadores.

Él era el último e incluso siendo la primera vez que pisaba el coliseo y que tenía contacto con aquel mundo, el nombre junto al suyo le sonó de algo. A su lado, el gladiador del quinto turno letra _A _le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Estas jodido nuevo-dijo sonriente.

Luffy lo miró sin entender bien y sin saber que le había tocado luchar con el gladiador mas fuerte y monstruoso de todo el torneo.

* * *

No le había tocado el trabajo más agradable desde luego. Las alcantarillas era el lugar por dónde debían escapar, pero éstas se extendían bajo la ciudad formando un inmenso laberinto. Lo peor a la hora de la huida sería perderse o aparecer en una calle por la que transitaran guardias, así que tenía que establecer la ruta de huida.

Lo que Franky mas odiaba era el olor. Las aguas residuales circulaban por todas partes y una pequeña acera lo separaba de ellas. No quería caerse, por nada del mundo. Llevaba en su mano una piedra, con la cual rascaba las paredes dibujando flechas, pero lo hacía en lugares muy recónditos para que nadie las encontrara y pudieran seguirlos. Cuando había una flecha cerca dibujaba una ralla en el suelo, así sabrían que había una flecha y no tardarían en encontrarla.

Siguiendo este método acabó en un callejón de un barrio marginal, dónde nadie sospecharía ni haría preguntas incomodas. Perfecto. Tras el enorme paseo volvió veloz de nuevo por el alcantarillado hacia el coliseo.

* * *

El último componente del grupo se encontraba en un lugar bajo las gradas dónde debía ser atraída la princesa. Según el plan, Robin cambiaría el disfraz de domadora de bestias por el de criada y sería informada por Zoro. Después bajaría con él y lo ilustraría sobre como reaccionaba la princesa ante el espectáculo, descifrando su alma para luego secuestrarla poniendo un cebo que la atraparía de forma segura.

Su parte del plan era la de improvisar lo cual, secuestrando a una princesa, era insoportable. Si fallaba, podía darse por muerto. Pero a parte de aquel inconveniente que era bastante considerable, su tarea como infiltrado del coliseo bajo las gradas era pasear continuamente aburrido verificando que no había ningún imprevisto.

Las antorchas alumbraban levemente su camino y volvía cada poco tiempo al lugar de encuentro con Robin. No tenía nada que hacer, ni si quiera podía contemplar el espectáculo y tenía que cavilar continuamente una manera de atraer a la princesa a aquel recóndito sitio.

Las trompetas resonaron en los oídos de Sanji dando comienzo al espectáculo y también al curso del plan.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ¡Que comience el espectáculo!

Todo estaba listo, era el momento. El curso del plan y del espectáculo iban a dar comienzo y todos los preparativos estaban listos.

En primer lugar: los animales.

Tras el canto lanzó una oleada de aplausos que aumentó cuando salió a la arena el cebo humano.

En realidad los leones no tenían intención de comer carne humana pese al hambre que tenían, más bien estaban asustados al verse rodeados de tanta gente y de tanto ruido. De esto tenían que encargarse los entrenadores armados con látigos, de que se diera un buen espectáculo. Los asustados esclavos que salieron para servir de comida a los leones, se juntaron todos en el centro de la arena y se vieron rodeados por todas partes de estas bestias. La cacería terminó pronto. Los leones atacaron y convirtieron a un grupo de hombres en simples desechos humanos.

El público durante el proceso rió y se divirtió.

Tras la matanza de los leones, algunos operarios salieron a recoger lo poco que quedaba y a limpiar la sangre de la arena dejándolo todo listo para la siguiente parte del espectáculo. Mientras tanto el público comentaba sobre la matanza, sobre la visita del primer ministro y las princesas a partes iguales. Los cuerpos despedazados a penas recibieron atención. Los vendedores de comida empezaron a dar vueltas por las gradas ganándose el pan y los niños jugaban a tirarles piedras a los operarios hasta que se dio el segundo canto por parte de las trompetas.

Comenzaba el segundo espectáculo: la condena.

La condena a menudo recibía la misma atención que el desfile de animales pero aquel día el público no se encontraba con unas ejecuciones como las demás sino con una condena en la que participaban los criminales mas peligrosos capturados en los últimos doce ciclos.

Lo habitual era sacar condenados a muerte y ponerlos en fila dándole al primero una espada mal afilada con la que tendría que acabar con el que tenía detrás y lego la espada pasaba a manos del tercero de la fila quien atacaba al primero. Así sucesivamente hasta que quedaba uno, muerto a lanzazos o por los leones.

Aquel, era un día muy especial y el ritual habitual no se llevaría a cabo. Los organizadores tenían pensado algo mucho mejor. Caza.

Un centenar de empleados se repartió por las gradas dónde se encontraba la gente más adinerada y terminado el primer espectáculo empezaron a lanzar un anuncio. Cualquier persona, pagando 100.000 beris podía sumarse a la caza, el límite de participantes era de 10. En total eran 20 presos así que era algo caro y arriesgado pero la recompensa era tentadora: todos los bienes de aquellos cuya cabeza yaciera en tu saco y además la gloria de verte ovacionado y admirado por todo el coliseo.

Empezaron a saltar voces y como estaba previsto, eran demasiados los que querían participar así que sin darse cuenta los nobles más ricos iniciaron una puja y subieron los números. Acabaron pagando 600.000 beris aquellos que tuvieron la fortuna de ganar la puja De las gradas 9. Todos recordamos que el máximo de participantes era 10 ¿Y el décimo?

El primer ministro del rey solo había tenido que alzar una mano y sin ningún tipo de exigencia de pago había salido del palco para acabar en la arena. Todos sabían que Enel iba a ser el centro de atención y que iba a mostrar toda su inmensa fuerza así que los otros 9 comenzaron el torneo con mala cara ya que sabían que no iban a ser el centro de atención.

Mientras tanto, los técnicos se veían obligados a preparar la arena a toda velocidad. Evidentemente no iban a pelear en la común arena sino que se había construido una pequeña ciudad cuyos edificios serían o construidos en ese mismo instante por una parte o llevados por esclavos del norte por otra. La réplica era bastante buena y enloquecía a las masas.

Pasado un rato, al fin, se escuchó el estridente sonido de las trompetas. Los vítores llenaron el coliseo mientras los prisioneros hacían su aparición. Portaban una espada mal afilada y un pequeño escudo de madera, que probablemente se quebraría a la segunda estocada. Por otro lado, los cazadores podían llevar consigo tantas armas como desearan.

La ventaja de los cazadores eran las armas, la ventaja de las presas la superioridad numérica y ninguno de los dos grupos conocía el terreno. Había sido planeado de esta forma creando así un combate reñido. No tenía gracia si sabías de antemano quien iba a ganar, esperabas por lo menos que alguno de los presos se llevara a alguno de los adinerados por delante. En las gradas durante todo el proceso corrían las apuestas a favor del primer ministro, pues era apuesta segura.

Los diez cazadores entraron en la arena mientras los prisioneros terminaban de esconderse en la ciudad simulada. Desde las gradas, debido a la altura se tenía una perfecta visión de las afueras de los edificios en los cuales no había tejados, pues si los ocupantes luchaban en el último piso a falta de tejado se podría ver la pelea.

Pasó el tiempo. En la ciudad reinaba completo silencio. Se escuchó un grito.

Una nube de tensión se extendió por todas partes hasta que apareció el primer victorioso con la cabeza de uno de los condenados en la mano. Salió a la calle principal de la minúscula ciudad, exponiéndose a la vista de todas las gradas cuyos ocupantes estallaron en aplausos y vítores. Por desgracia, estaba el victorioso tan ocupado en quedar como un héroe que no se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba expuesto ante las gradas sino también ante sus enemigos. De la nada una espada mal afilada le entró por la espalda. La multitud contuvo la respiración y el "héroe" cayó muerto.

Así continuó el segundo espectáculo y mientras los caídos de uno y otro bando se acumulaban, el primer ministro miraba distraído el cielo sentado en una pequeña plaza. No recibió ni un solo ataque. ¿Quien sería tan necio? Quedaban en pie 10 de los 20 asesinos y todos los cazadores habían desaparecido de la arena o porque se habían retirado o porque habían muerto, con lo cual no quedaba mas opción que atacar a Enel.

Semejante estupidez la pagarían cara. El primer ministro permanecía clavado en el sitio cuando fue rodeado por los 10 asesinos, ni si quiera se inmutó, mas bien parecía estar muerto. Los 10 formaban un círculo que se iba cerrando en torno a él, dispuestos a atacar. Cuando uno de ellos dio la señal, todos a una lo atacaron hundiendo las espadas en su carne. El supuesto herido ni se inmutó. Pasados unos minutos y con los atacantes aún aferrados a las espadas, el primer ministro dio un bostezo y murmuró:

-¿Eso es todo?

Acto seguido, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y una luz cegó al público el cual cuando logró abrir los ojos se encontró con el primer ministro en pié y los 10 asesinos muertos en el suelo con la piel oscurecida como el carbón. Como nunca antes lo había hecho, todo el público se levantó del asiento aplaudiendo, haciendo reverencias y con lágrimas en los ojos por poder haber tenido el honor de ver aquella maravilla. Si así se puede nombrar.

Mientras tanto ignorándolos a todos el primer ministro desapareció por la puerta que conducía a los sótanos del coliseo. Sin duda, aquella fue una salida triunfal.

Tras casi 20 minutos de aplausos el público sorprendido pudo ver como se llenaba la arena de agua. Comenzaba el tercer espectáculo.

Tercer y último espectáculo: los gladiadores, batalla marítima.

Se mostraron dos grandes buques que contenían a las 10 parejas de gladiadores que habían sido informados previamente de que por sorpresa para ellos se modificaba el itinerario habitual. Aunque seguían luchando contra su pareja la batalla sería algo especial esta vez. Una batalla marítima. No saldrían en orden como creían previsto sino que todos a la vez se embarcarían en dos grandes buques y tendrían que acabar con su pareja teniendo en cuenta a los demás gladiadores. Por si no fuera poco, el agua había sido infestada con cocodrilos del primer espectáculo.

¿Emocionante, no?

Así sucedió lo queramos o no. Se formó en el coliseo un silencio mas poderoso que cualquier grito mientras los gladiadores saludaban al palco real pronunciando su juramento. De pronto, sonaron las trompetas dando comienzo a la lucha. El publico animaba a sus gladiadores favoritos y aunque la lucha era confusa se podían apreciar pequeños detalles. Los barcos se hacían astillas bajo las estocadas fallidas de algunos gladiadores, 2 de ellos cayeron al agua y no volvieron a emerger, 3 murieron al derrumbarse uno de los mástiles y tras esto comenzó un incendio que acabó con 2 luchadores más. Los últimos 3 murieron en combate.

Al fin acabó la lucha y los 10 gladiadores ganadores se retiraron bajo aplausos dando fin al espectáculo.

Pero la fiesta duró poco. Empezó a extenderse un rumor entre la multitud y el palco real estaba siendo registrado de arriba a abajo, el primer ministro dejó de hablar de comisiones en una habitación lejana con los organizadores y la gente miraba hacia el lugar con interés hasta que se confirmó lo que muchos estaban sospechando.

Para el final del espectáculo, la princesa mas joven había desaparecido.

Continuará...

Gracias a los que habéis comentado n.n me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Tambien a MarianitaUchiha y AliciaDíez33 por avisar del problema técnico.


End file.
